La Terra Bella
by MakeMagic
Summary: A series of song inspired fics about various characters and situations. Current drabble summary: Even though Lithuania has left, America makes sure that if things ever change, Lithuania is always welcome.
1. Introduction

Hello people who have come across this fic! So the following story is a collection of song inspired drabbles (not song fic's) of random pairings and situations with our lovely Hetalia countries. Not every drabble will be romance, I'll be alternating genres based on the song I pick for each situation. Characters will also vary so I'll be sure to include a quick summary at the beginning of each drabble. Don't worry the rating won't go over T, it'll probably just stay within the K area but I'll be sure to include it in the summary as well. So far I've come up with about 5 fic's but I bet I'll come up with some more later. If you have any ideas for a fic, please message me! I need as many ideas as I can get… So enough of my rambling, read the first drabble (Airplanes), review, and if you liked that one I hope you like the next!

-DeathDeparture

P.S. The title in English is 'The Lovely Earth', I love the Italian language and I thought it sounded good so…yup!


	2. Airplanes

**A/N: So this is my very first drabble and I the title name is Airplanes from the song Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams. It's a pretty popular song and I thought it went well with this plot that I suddenly thought of so here it is! Enjoy~**

**Rating: K+ **

**Characters: England, America, mention of Prussia**

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

**Summary: Even though wishes have been made, there is still never a promise that they will be granted. As tragedy strikes America and England it will take more than a wish on an airplane to save this couple from disaster. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

England's eyes snapped open as his consciousness returned. He looked over his body to check for any injuries or sources of the pain he was feeling. When he looked down to his legs, he found his left pant leg soaked with blood, the source being a bullet hole through his calf. He gritted his teeth as he ripped a strip of clothe from his shirt to create a make-shift bandage. Fighting through the pain, England tied the bandage tight around the wound and stretched it slightly to make sure his leg was still functional. He let out a small whimper as pain seared through his entire body even though it was such a small movement.

'_Damn that Prussia to hell for making me hurt so bad! I hope America is better than me though…wait, where is America?'_ He thought while suddenly becoming aware of the absence of the blond. The two were attacked by Prussia yesterday as an ambush but luckily the bastard caught them on training day so both of their armies were all together. The battle had been quick but deadly as most of the side's armies were dramatically reduced. During the fighting, England and America got separated as the battle progressed without either noticing.

England scanned the body covered field for his friend after he said a silent prayer of recognition for all those who had died on his and America's army.

He decided to walk around a little despite his leg to find his friend. He clutched his gun as a type of cane and hobbled in a random direction, hoping it would lead him to America.

He walked and searched for what seemed like hours but it was only a couple minutes.

Finally, amidst all of the broken and bloodied bodies, he spotted the one he was looking for at the bottom of a small hill.

England hobbled over to America as fast as he could with his injured leg and when he finally reached him, the sight was unbearable.

America lay face up on the ground with a torn and blood-stained American flag draped across the majority of his body except for his face. Now that England looked at the flag better, he noticed that the blood stained on the flag was actually seeping through from multiple wounds on America. The other wounds that England could see were located on his face and arms. His clothes were in tatters with small bullet holes decorating the fabric that wasn't covered by the flag. America's glasses were broken and barely clinging on to his face but he didn't seem to notice as his eyes looked to be swollen shut.

England started crying as the badly broken man before him finally registered in his mind. He wouldn't last an hour even if he went to a hospital.

England bent his head over the person he cared the most for in this world. Deciding it was worth a try, he slowed his crying slightly and shook America gently but firmly, trying to awaken him from his deadly sleep.

America's eyes twitched slightly but it was enough to give England hope.

"America! America! Wake up!" England called out in his ear.

America's eyes twitched once more but this time they opened halfway. America squinted through his blurry vision to finally reveal his love, England.

"England..." he called out softly. When did it hurt so much to speak?

England turned his head down to America's face and noticed that he was awake.

"America? America! Thank god you're awake! H-hold on, maybe you'll make it to a hospital or I-I can carry you to my base w-we have a doctor there, just hold on! Please!" England cried out desperately.

Even though he thought his love wouldn't survive an hour a couple minutes ago, this newfound revelation that America was still conscious was enough to give him hope.

"England...I...won't make it...you...know that..." America gasped out slowly. "All...heroes...have to...die...sometime..."

England started crying once again. He couldn't die, he just couldn't!

"Bastard, don't tell yourself that! You can still make it!" England yelled in a desperate attempt to give the man hope.

"I'm...not telling...myself...anything...I'm telling...you..." America gasped out again. "England...did...did you know...this is...where I...told you...I...loved you?"

Now that England thought about it, he remembered this being the place all those years ago where America finally confessed his love to him. That was the happiest moment of his life...

"Y-yeah I remember...you made me so happy that day..." England said broken-heartedly.

America faintly smiled as he remembered himself.

"This...was going...to be the...the place...where I...was going to...propose...too...but then...this happened..." America confessed with a small tear escaping his eye.

"Y-you were going to propose to me?" England asked with wide eyes.

America lightly moved his head up and down as a yes.

With this England cried harder and clutched the man below him as lovingly as he could without causing the man pain.

"I...should...have done...it...sooner..." America said with a slight frown.

England's sobs echoed throughout the silent battlefield as he continued to hug his true love.

"England..." America called softly to the man on his chest.

England looked up with blurry eyes as tears continued to stream from his eyes.

"Will...will you...kiss me...before I...die?" he asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

England's tears seemed to increase at the request as he fervently shook his head yes.

He rose from America's chest to his face and leaned in to kiss the man. The kiss was filled with as much passion and love and despair that was filled in both of the men. The kiss was one that expressed everything the other felt in each other after all they've been through and longing for which they wished they could've accomplished together.

The need for air - one's need more the other – finally pulled them apart. America panted softly as he stared lovingly at England who was blushing slightly from the emotion.

_'He's so cute...'_ America thought with another faint smile.

"You...are so...beautiful...England..." America said as he looked straight at the other's eyes.

England looked back at the other and tried to communicate all of the words that would take too long to say in them.

America moved his arm to the side slowly and positioned it in a way to invite England in.

"Please...lie here...with me...as...my time...starts to...end..." America asked hopefully.

England smiled gently as he lied down next to America, tugging his arm gently towards him.

"Of course."

The two lied there for about a couple minutes, the sounds of their breathing being the only sounds in the night except for a stray airplanes distinct whirring noise. The sound seemed to trigger something from America's memory.

"England...did you...know...that sometimes….people...pretend...airplanes...are...shooting stars….to make…wishes?" America asked while still looking at the night sky.

England titled his head up to America at his comment.

"Really?" America nodded lightly. "Hmm…maybe we should try pretending that the airplanes are shooting stars. We both could use a wish right now…" England said with slight determination in his voice.

America smiled at England's proposition.

"Good idea..."

The two closed their eyes at the same time and made the following wish to the airplane in the sky:

"I wish, with every single part of my soul, heart, and body that the person I love with everything I have stay with me forever."

The sound of the airplane flying away caused them both to open their eyes again.

"I...hope...my wish...comes...true" America said with a sigh.

"Me too..."

The two continued to lay there in serene silence as time went on.

Unfortunately, the time passing didn't help America's health. The supposed feeling of death creep silently over him.

"Looks like...my...wish...didn't...come...true..." America said so quietly England barely heard him.

England looked up at him and kept his eyes there.

"Please don't go..." England pleaded to no avail.

There was nothing that could be done.

"I...love you England...With every single...part of...me..." America said as strongly as possible.

"I love you too America...more than you will ever know..." England said with silent tears streaming down his face.

They kissed once more as America felt his remaining energy slowly leave him.

They pulled apart as they wanted to see each other's faces before America died.

As America's eyes slide shut, he whispered one last thing to England.

"I'll always be there for you Arthur...I love you..."

America breathed one final breath before he went completely limp.

England placed one last kiss on his still lips before sitting up and crying harder than ever before.


	3. Viva la Vida

**[A/N: Thanks to all of the people who have read my fic so far! I really hope you liked Airplanes… Anyways I picked this song because it immediately made me think of the amazing Grandpa Rome! Also this song is just so amazing too, if you haven't listened to it yet, I strongly recommend that you do. It's Viva la Vida by Coldplay so look it up to get a better feel for the story.]**

**Rating: K/K+**

**Characters: North Italy, Germany, mentions of Grandpa Rome and South Italy**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Very fluffy romance**

**Summary: Italy invites Germany over to his to tell him about this song his Grandpa Rome sang to him when he and Romano were children. Rated K and there's slight fluffy GerIta but nothing awkward. Also I would count this as a song-fic because I actually include most of the song in this, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay**

Germany turned off the ignition on his car as he pulled into his Italian's large driveway. He stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs that led to the front door. Before he even raised his hand to knock on the large door, the bubbly boy opened the door.

"Germany! I'm so glad you came!" Italy embraced the startled blonde in a big bear hug.

"H-Hello Italy…" Germany said while awkwardly returning the hug. He still wasn't quite used to his random displays of affection.

"Come in, come in!" He advised as he released his grip on the man and motioning to come inside.

Germany stepped into the familiar threshold of Italy's welcoming house. He followed the younger man to the living room where he took a seat on one of the comfortable couches.

"Would you like anything to eat? Oohh! Maybe some pasta? I just made some, it tastes so yummy! Ve~" Italy said more to himself than Germany.

Germany sighed to himself and replied with a nod 'yes'. "Sure Italy, I'll have some pasta. I didn't eat before I came here…"

"Yay! Pasta for Germany sounds good!"

Italy walked with that dazed expression of his over to the kitchen where sounds of dishes clanking against each other and slippery noodles being placed on the plates reached Germany's ears.

A few seconds later, Italy came back to the living room with two plates of delicious looking pasta were in his hands.

"Here you go Germany! I even added some wurst 'cause I knew you were coming over!" Italy said cheerfully while placing the plate into Germany's waiting hands.

"Thanks…" Germany said with a slight blush. A smile touched Italy's face as a response.

For a few minutes the sounds of the two countries eating pasta filled the room before Germany suddenly remembered the real reason for coming over.

"Hey Italy, over the phone you said you wanted to tell me something about your grandfather, right?" Germany questioned while setting his pasta aside.

Italy looked up with a confused face before recognition showed in his eyes. "Ahh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" Italy thanked while setting his pasta aside as well.

"So I was looking through these old pictures of me and Grandpa Rome and there was this one of him playing the guitar to me and Romano and it was so weird 'cause I remembered the song he played!" Italy said in a rush. He then stood up and ran up the stairs to his room. "I'll get it now!" He called over his shoulder.

Germany heard the sounds of Italy's footsteps running back and forth the floors above him before he came back down again.

"Got it!" The breathless Italian said happily. He then placed the picture onto Germany's lap. Germany picked up the picture and it showed the majestic empire known as Rome holding a guitar in a playing position with a younger Italy with a happy face and a younger South Italy looking surprisingly happy as well. Germany couldn't help but smile at the peaceful looking picture.

"So, what made the song so memorable?" He asked while looking up at Italy only to come to find him sitting next to him.

A distant, deep look crossed Italy's face as he remembered himself. Germany had never seen him look so serious before.

"Well the song itself was a like it was predicting what Grandpa Rome would become. It was like it was made as a warning for him somehow…We didn't know it when we listened to it but I was thinking about it earlier and the meaning became so clear to me…" Italy said in a dreamy type of voice.

Germany just continued to look at Italy as a type of invitation to keep speaking.

"Also, I remembered what Grandpa Rome said that night…He said that _'One day when both of you are older and wiser, you will realize everything that the song I am about the sing tells a future that is possible for all of us. By us I mean all of your friends and foes. One day we could all just be forgotten even if we've been treated so well for the majority of our lives, one day it could all end. Feliciano, Romano, no one will ever rule over everyone forever. They will rise and they will fall but it's what you do when you fall that determines how you rise once again. Even if I fall, I hope that I rise again one day better, stronger, and wiser so I can prevent what I did wrong previously. You may not understand this now dear children but one day I hope you do…'" _Italy said with a face of concentration on his face.

"Wow…and do you know what he meant now?" Germany asked after Italy was done speaking.

"…I-I think I do…Well anyways, do you wanna hear the song?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure!" Germany said with a surprised tone.

"Okay great! Let me just get my guitar!" And with that Italy rushed back up to his room where he grabbed the guitar Grandpa Rome left him after he died. He then rushed back downstairs with his guitar in hand and sat across from Germany.

"I haven't really played this song in a while so sorry if I sound a little…off" Italy confessed shyly.

"I'm sure it'll sound fine" Germany said reassuringly.

"_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing 'Now the old king is dead, Long live the King'_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castle stands upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name _

_Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world" _

Germany's eyes were closed as he listened to Italy sing the poetic tale of the great Roman Empire. His voice was filled with many different emotions like pain and sorrow and even remembrance for his grandfather. When he suddenly stopped, Germany's eyes opened again.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked with a confused look on his face before the face in front of him finally registered in his mind.

Italy was crying. Hard.

"I-Italy, what's wrong?"Germany asked while he stood and knelt by the crying man in front of me.

"I-It's just 'c-cause….h-he's gone…." Italy sobbed into Germany's arms. Germany rubbed Italy with the arm that he wasn't currently holding him with.

"I know, I know…If you don't want to sing it anymore, that's fine…" Germany tried to say soothingly.

"J-Just give me a second…or maybe a minute, you're really soft Germany…" Italy said while still crying into his shoulder.

Germany chuckled softly while still rubbing the others back. After a few more minutes Italy pulled after from the calming embrace and looked at Germany through slightly blood-shot eyes.

"I think I'm better now…If you still want me to play the song, I will!" Italy offered cheerily.

"S-Sure! You sang it really well the first time by the way" Germany complimented while moving back to his previous seat somewhat reluctantly.

"Thanks! Well here I go!"

"_It was a wicked and wild wind _

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king…_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name _

_Never an honest word but that was when I ruled the world"_


	4. Alejandro

**[A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next drabble of my little collection~ This drabble is/was inspired by the song Alejandro by Lady Gaga. I guess I'm weird because the first nation/person that I thought of when I heard this song was Germany and Feli but most of friends think of Spain and Lovi…Hm. Well I've always been a special snowflake so I don't really mind. I just hope you like it :) ] **

**EDIT: I added a bit of a plot to this story so that it just the parody song, hope you like it!**

**Rating: K or K+ (I'm so indecisive)**

**Characters: North Italy, Germany, Prussia, Hungary, France, mentions of Lovino and Grandpa Rome**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Summary: When Germany hears a very…unsettling song on the radio, immediate investigation must be done! Too bad no seems to care about it as much as he does though…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Germany turned on the radio before he began his weekly house cleaning. It changed to weekly after a certain Italian started frequenting his house a lot more. The usual pop-rap garbage played throughout the house but Germany wasn't really listening as he scrubbed away. The song changed and this time it seemed to catch his interest.

_I know that you are dumb,_  
_And I know that you may love me,_  
_But I just can't deal with you anymore,_  
_Feliciano_

Wait...what did she just say? Why was Feliciano's name in a song?

_He's got both hands_  
_Full of pasta_  
_And he keeps smiling at me_  
_Keeps smiling at me_  
_He was my first friend_  
_Something I regret_  
_But I will never deny_  
_That he's better than France_

This was getting weird. Germany went to the radio and noticed that the radio station had changed. That was weird. However, the strange song continued to play.

_You know that you annoy me boy_  
_Weaker than Canada, Who?_  
_At this point I cannot choose_  
_I already lose…_

_Don't call my name_  
_Don't call my name, Feliciano_  
_I'm not that bad_  
_I'm not that bad, Romano_

_Don't want your kiss, don't want your hugs_  
_Just eat my wurst and run_  
_Don't bother me_  
_Don't bother me, Grandpa Rome_

_(Feliciano_  
_Feliciano_  
_Feli-cia-no_  
_Feli-cia-no) x2_

Germany stared at the little stereo as the song droned on and was even more confused than before. What the hell was this? It must be a prank or something...right? This song shouldn't exist at all! Unless...

_(Stop_  
_Please, Don't let him go Feliciano, Don't let him go!)_

_He's not fit for war_  
_He just runs away_  
_But I try to make him fight, try to make him fight_  
_Damn that England, always chasing him off_  
_Now he's gonna make me find him once again_

Germany ran out to his car with his stereo in hand. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and sped off to Italy's house. He must have something to do with this. When he pulled into Feliciano's driveway, the song was almost over. He ran up the half flight of steps to his front door and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked.

"ITALY!" He bellowed from the doorway. The sound of light footsteps running down the stairs were soon followed by Italy's confused but happy face coming into view.

"Germany! What are you doing here?" He asked as if nothing was wrong with the man's sudden appearance.

"Do you know what the meaning of this song is about?" He yelled as he lifted the small radio right to Italy's ear.

_Dont call my name,_  
_Dont call my name, Feliciano_  
_I'm not that bad_  
_I'm not that bad, Shut-up Romano_  
_Don't bother me_  
_Don't bother me, Feliciano_  
_Don't wanna kick, don't wanna punch,_  
_Romano_

_Dont call my name,_  
_Dont call my name, Feliciano_  
_I'm not that bad,_  
_I'm not that bad, Romano_  
_Don't want your kiss don't want your hugs._  
_Just want my wurst and run_  
_Don't bother me,_  
_Don't bother me,_  
_Grandpa Rome_

_(Feliciano_  
_Feliciano_  
_Feli-cia-no_  
_Feli-cia-no) x2_

"Hey, they're talking about me! And Romano and Grandpa Rome! Ve~, I didn't know I was in a song..." Italy then started dancing to the song much to Germany's annoyance.

"So you don't know why the song is using your name?" He asked.

"Nope! Come dance with me Doitsu~!" He cheered as he grabbed Germany's arms in an awkward one-sided dance.

"I-Italy! N-No dancing!" He stuttered shyly.

Italy didn't listen and continued to 'dance' with a blushing Germany.

_Don't call my name_  
_Don't call my name, Feliciano_  
_I'm not that bad_  
_I'm not that bad, Romano_

_Don't want your kiss, don't want your hugs_  
_Just want my wurst and run_  
_Don't bother me_  
_Don't bother me, Grandpa Rome_

_Feliciano_

"Kesesesese! Great singing Hungary! I didn't think he'd fall for it, but he did!" Prussia was currently laughing hysterically in one of the most popular radio stations break rooms.

Hungary smiled slightly before frowning at Prussia once again.

"Just don't forget those pictures you promised me of those two for doing this..." To emphasize her point, she took her frying pan out from who knows where.

Prussia abruptly stopped laughing and took his cellphone out to call France about the pictures.

"_You idiot! I had to spend my whole day taking pictures of mon petit Italy with Germany! You owe me!_" the Frenchman yelled once he picked up the phone.

"I know, I know. But it was sooo worth it! That was the best prank ever!"

**I hope you look up the song if you don't know it and sing along with my psycho lyrics because I when I had to to write this fic, it was kind funny XD Please review and follow my story because even though this was slightly crappy, my drabbles will hopefully get better for you few readers out there. I didn't say it in the beginning but I don't know if this is a song-fic or not so I simply count it as a parody of a crazy song. Thanks for reading and please read my next drabble when I upload it! It'll either be Bad Day or Billionaire...**


	5. Billionaire

**A/N: Terribly sorry for not updating in a while! I am such a lazy individual…Anyways this drabble is inspired by the song Billionaire by B.O.B and Bruno Mars. It seems that B.O.B's songs are giving me quite a bit of inspiration huh…On with the fic!**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: America, England**

**Genre: Humor, Family**

**Summary: America asks England what it means to be rich and England gives him an answer that changes his outlook on money for good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Billionaire **

Billionaire

"Come on Mr. Bunny, England's waiting for us!" a very young America called out to his animal friend. Mr. Bunny responded by hopping onto America's blond head which resulted in many childish giggles.

"Okay, you can stay up there so you don't get lost!" America said while petting the little animal. America then continued his walk to the dock where England's boat was supposed to be. He arrived just in time to see his 'brothers' medium sized boat cruise to the make-shift dock.

"England!" he called out while quickening his pace.

England turned to where the adorable voice was coming from and a smile broke out on his tired face. The trip to his favorite little colony was a long one, but seeing his overjoyed face was enough to make up for it. The boat came to a stop next to the dock that America's local Indian tribe had made for him and a few of the crew mates tied it down. By now, America had made it to the small shore and was eagerly awaiting the older man.

When the ship had finally been successfully docked, England walked quickly to America and gave him a big hug.

"Hello America, I missed you!" England greeted happily once he set the young nation back down.

"I missed you too England! Why were you gone so long?" America asked sadly.

"America, I was only gone for two weeks…You missed me for that short time?" England asked with a smile.

America nodded his little blond head vigorously, his small cur bouncing up and down.

"It felt like a million bazillion years since you left!" He exclaimed with wild hand gestures.

England chuckled and crotched down to meet his eye level.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone a bazillion years next time okay?" He promised.

"Okay!" America's expression instantly brightened. England straightened up and was slightly surprised when he looked down and America was holding his arms outstretched to him.

"Will you pick me up please?" he asked with a look that not even Russia could say no to.

England smiled softly and picked up America and lowered him onto his shoulders.

"Alright America, where do you want to go? I packed a picnic so all you have to do is the pick the spot" England asked.

"Ummm….Oh, I know! I was walking through the woods one day and found this pretty waterfall! Can we go there please?" America begged from atop England's shoulders.

"Sure America, just tell me where to go"

A few hours later, the two were sitting on the side of the very large waterfall. England had unpacked the picnic that he had brought with them and currently they were finishing up their meal. America was also talking about his new Indian friends.

"…And they painted these pretty pictures with berries and dirt and fruits! They said I could make one and I drew Mr. Bunny!" He rambled. England's small smile was etched onto his face once more as he listened to all the things the young colony had to say. Before he knew it, little America would be a fully grown nation just like the rest of those idiots. He could only hope that he grew up properly and that he stayed away from certain other nations, namely France. If France even laid a hand on his America…

"England!" America's shrill childish voice broke him out of his thoughts about attacking France.

"Yes America?" He said back in mild shock.

"Are you rich?" He asked. Well that was unexpected.

"Uh, why do you ask America?" England asked back in response. America stood up and crossed the small distance to sit on England's lap.

"Because in the tribe that I was in, people were giving their food to other people for these shiny gold things and when I asked what the gold things were, they said it was money. Then I asked what money is and they said it made them rich so they could buy things and get more money! So are you rich like them?"

England stared at the talkative boy sitting on his lap with confusion evident in his bright green eyes. He didn't think he was poor, not by any means, and his people were always in a fair economic state…

"…Yes, I am rich America" He answered slowly, as if not sure about it himself. America's eyes lit up with fascination.

"Awesome! Can I be rich too England? Please?" America begged.

England continued to stare down at America with that confused look back on his face.

"Uh…Well America, it takes a lot of work to become rich…and when you do all of that hard work, you could become a millionaire! Even a billionaire! So much money could be in your grasp, the fortune, wealth, power, gold—"

England stopped his small rant when he noticed America's expression. Damn pirate days keep coming back in my memory…

"S-Sorry about that America…that was a little fast for you wasn't it?" he asked timidly. He was answered with a few seconds of silence before America responded.

"WOOOW! I can't wait to be rich! It sounds like so much fun! I'll be a billionaire just like you said England! And have lots and lots and LOTS of money! I can't wait!" He cheered as he hopped off England's lap in his excitement.

England sighed and rubbed his temples slowly as his nation continued to go on and on about being rich when he grows up.

"_What have I done…?"_ He thought miserably.

"I'M GONNA BE A BILLIONAIRE!"

_Sometime in the future when America's all grown up…_

"England!" America's voice called out miserably from his office. England sighed and walked from America's living room to his office.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

America was surrounded by stacks of legal pads, papers with huge numbers on them, and many other papers that looked very confusing. A calculator lay in pieces on the ground where America must've thrown it against the wall at some point. Currently, said nation was holding his head in his hands with an exasperated look on his face.

"I don't want to be a billionaire anymore!" he cried out. He slammed his head against the desk and started moaning loudly to himself.

England smiled softly and walked over America's place behind the desk.

"**Well I could help" He said with a smirk lying behind his words. **

**England then pulled out his hidden gun and placed the barrel on the back of his head. **

"**Now you won't have to be anything anymore" He pulled the trigger. England laughed sadistically and called in his agents. **

"**Transfer all of his money to my secret account. Dispose of America." He commanded. America's lifeless body was slung carelessly over the back of one of the agents. **

**England's twisted grin got bigger as he looked at the many papers and accounts. He was going to be a billionaire…**

***Bold is added text**


	6. Russian Roulette

**[A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I don't update super fast but I'm a bit lazy *sweatdrop*. This fic was inspired by the song "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna and listen to it if you get the chance! It's not that bad... Well I hope that you readers do enjoy this little drabble that I wrote on a snow day. It's been snowing like crazy where I live, it's eating up my summer break! *pouts*] **

**Rating: T for blood, guns, and Russia**

**Characters: America and Russia **

**Genre: Suspense/Drama**

**Summary: When Russia invites America to a simple game of russian roulette, how could the hero refuse? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Russian Roulette the song, or guns. At least none that anyone knows about...**

"Just one game won't hurt, da?"

It's just one game.

Of course I'll win it. I'm the hero so I'll have my awesome luck to help me win.

It's just one game.

I sat across from him and smirked back at his dark expression. He spun the cylinder of the revolver a few times before placing it in the middle of the small table.

"We'll play three turns each or at least until someone is shot. Would you like to go first?"

It's just one game.

I grabbed the gun and placed the barrel to my temple. I pulled the trigger.

_Click. _

Safe.

I placed the gun in his outstretched hand and let out a mental sigh. He pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation. That child-like smile never even left his face.

He handed it back to me.

It's just one game.

I pulled the trigger, trying to have that same indifferent expression but ultimately failing at keeping it up.

_Click. _Safe again.

He took the gun and pulled the trigger. He was safe again too. Now it's the last turn for both of us.

It's just one game.

"Last turn right? Even though we won't die, it's pretty exciting isn't it?"

I didn't respond and just took the gun from him.

I knew something was off, but I didn't listen to myself.

Instead, I pulled the trigger.

_BANG! _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It wasn't the gun that made me scream. My heart started pounding loudly in my chest. My suspicions were right. The blood from the gun shot was causing the pain to be even worse. Being a nation, wounds like these didn't hurt much. It only hurt when something was wrong.

I looked at him. His smile had changed into a much darker one.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Your brain is Washington D.C. da?"

I froze. He was doing something to Washington? Was this all a trap?

My eyesight was blurring, the blood pouring from my wound onto my clothes, my hands soaked with the red that was the embodiment of my nation's apparent trouble.

I looked at him with heavy eyes one last time. He was standing now, peering down at me with glowing violet eyes.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

That was the last thing I heard before his pipe caused me to completely black out.

It was just one game.

**[A/N: Did you like it? Review please and tell me how I did! I think I did a pretty good job...-_- Quick note, I've decided to change the summary, characters, and general info about my fic for each drabble I upload. This way more people can read my stuff! I'm pretty sure it's okay if I do this but someone please tell me if I'm wrong. Anyways this also means that if you like what you've read or are just interested on what else I'll write in the future, please add this story to your alerts! That'd be pure awesome if you did XD Thanks for reading~]**


	7. When You're Gone Pt 1

**[A/N: This drabble is inspired by the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. You should definitely check it out but it's really sad. Anyways, I've been obsessed with PruCan lately so enjoy this fluffy bit of nonsense. Also, I wrote four parts of this so I just decided to split it into two. The next two parts will be up sometime soon, promise!]**

**Rating: K+ or T **

**Characters: Canada, Prussia, OC New Prussia, America, mentions of England and France**

**Genre: Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, and a bit of Romance  
**

**Summary: When Prussia finally disappears as a nation and a person, Canada is left with the pain of knowing he'll never return. However, Prussia may have left something behind for Canada so that even when he's gone, he'll still be with him. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
**

_Part 1_

The moon reflected onto his pale skin as he lay next to me, making it seems as if he was glowing. Despite his usually loud and arrogant nature when he was awake, he was like an angel in his sleep. He'd kill me if he knew I thought about him so 'un-awesomely' but it's true. His chest moved up and down at a steady, calm pace. He was making me sleepy just by looking at him, but I just can't look away. I don't want to miss any of these moments for there are so few left. I reached my hand out slowly to gently stroke his peaceful face. It wasn't too surprising when my hand came in contact with nothing but a slightly warm collection of air. I guess I had even less time than I just thought. It's not like we both didn't know that this would happen but that didn't make this next part any easier… I whispered his name right next to his fading ear.

"_Gilbert_…"

He stirred from the sound but the blankets beneath him failed to even move.

I tried to hold in my aching tears as I said his name louder. He opened his eyes slowly and I was hit with the striking crimson redness that triggered warm nostalgia to flow through me. He met my sad gaze with a confused one at first then terrified understanding made its appearance after I confirmed his thoughts.

"It's time Gilbert." I whispered sadly. The tears started falling faster now no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

I could tell he wanted to cry along with me but his disappearing state didn't allow him a single tear. He reached his increasingly transparent arm toward my face, seemingly to wipe the tears from my face but his hand just passed through me. I wiped them away myself and looked – for the last time – at Gilbert's now barely recognizable red eyes.

"I will never forget you Gilbert, no matter how many centuries go by…" I said in as strong a voice as possible.

He ghosted over closer to me and his face merely centimeters away from mine. I wouldn't have known that he was kissing me if I wasn't staring straight at him. Tears ran down my face once again as I longed to feel him, hear him one last time. Gilbert pulled away when he came to terms with the fact that neither of us were feeling any better about this. We stared at each other until I was straining my eyes just to see his. The next thing that happened was something I would never, ever forget. Gilbert's entire body suddenly started to glow a bright, ethereal white. His whole form became very solid as well, almost as if he wasn't fading a few seconds ago, but when I touched him, he was stone cold.

"Gilbert?…" I said uncertainly. He smiled sadly and touched my face softly. I had to fight back a shudder from the cold.

"You remember what Egypt and Greece said Mattie, first I fade, then I'm all bright, then…then I'm gone…" He said with a broken voice.

Of course I remembered but that didn't make the pain inside of me lessen at all. I placed my hand over his and let only one of my aching tears fall from my eyes.

"I love you Gilbert. I always will no matter where you go or even how many years go by." I said passionately as his brightness started to fade at an alarming rate. He placed his translucent, yet still icy lips against mine for the last time and wiped that one tear away.

"I love you too Mattie. I promise I'll find a way to come back. I promise we'll be together again…" He then kissed me on the forehead as a final good bye.

A few seconds later and it was like he was never even here.

_Part 2_

It's been three months.

Three months of me holding in my tears every time I accidentally set the table for two instead of one.

Three months of me packing up all of his belongings day by day. I'm still stuck in the bedroom.

Three months of Alfred, Arthur and Francis visiting every other day with their unwanted pity.

Three months of me waking up on his side of the bed, clutching his invisible form.

Three months without Gilbird's sweet chirps to wake me up. The other birds are just annoying.

Three months of me swearing that I heard the word 'Promise' at various times during the day.

And three months of me staying away from the color red. It's pretty hard considering my flag.

I don't know how I'm going to make it to four.

**Don't forget to review or (if you don't feel like it) add to story alerts! Thanks for reading!**


	8. When You're Gone Pt 2

**[A/N: Hello again! I'm glad those of you that reviewed liked parts 1&2! Those that didn't, it still made me happy to see my story get so many visitors XD Well here are the next two parts**** like I promised but I added a short little epilogue to the end. I felt like something was missing so I wrote it! Tell me if you like it or not 'kay? Well on with the last ****parts of ****When You're Gone!]**

**Rating: K+ or T **

**Characters: Canada, Prussia, OC New Prussia, America, mentions of England and France**

**Genre: Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, and a bit of Romance  
**

**Summary: When Prussia finally disappears as a nation and a person, Canada is left with the pain of knowing he'll never return. However, Prussia may have left something behind for Canada so that even when he's gone, he'll still be with him. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**_  
_

_Part 3_

I've been talking to Ludwig more and more since Prussia…died?

We've been talking about what could've happened to him and about his promise. He's the only one I've told about what Gilbert said. I got the feeling that he understood but I'm not sure why. Maybe Prussia said something to him too.

When I tried talking to Heracles, Feliciano, and Gupta, they just didn't seem to understand. They lost family members, I lost the love of my life. I think that pretty much explains it. Whenever my 'family' visited (i.e Alfred, Arthur and Francis) they just responded with 'It must be tough' or 'It'll be okay'. It didn't even feel like they were listening to what I was saying, but instead visiting me so that they didn't feel guilty. I hate thinking like this but I can't help it. No one seems to understand but Ludwig and even he doesn't really get what I'm feeling but at least we can provide each other with better feedback than 'My condolences to you'.

Today I'm visiting Ludwig again. He called at about five in the morning with a surprisingly eccentric voice.

"Canada!" He started off. It seems that with the loss of Gilbert, Ludwig gained an increased memory. "S-something very…strange has happened! You must come over right away!"

When I asked the typical follow-up question of 'what happened?', he tried to respond but then Italy suddenly appeared and the conversation ended shortly after I heard the words "Ve~Doitsu what's that?"

I arrived at about 5 in the afternoon the next day their time. Ludwig had sent a car for me and I was driven to his one of his many houses, this particular one being Berlin. I noticed something was off before I even set a foot in the house. For one thing, I heard the voices of Ludwig and Feliciano shouting things from inside of the house. This wasn't uncommon but it was what they were shouting that made me confused. From what I could hear, they were talking about Gilbert. I opened the door (surprisingly unlocked) and followed the voices to backyard.

"Ludwig, what is—"I froze. In Ludwig's backyard, Prussia's flag was fluttering proudly in the wind but that wasn't the strange part. _It was hovering in mid-air – _just out of reach – and…wait, were those words on the flag? I started walking slowly to the mysterious flag, not even caring about Ludwig and Felicano's confused reactions. I couldn't help, my legs just seemed to move on their own. When I reached the flag, I was able to make out the word much more clearly than before. I stood staring at it for a few seconds before the word finally registered in my mind. It read the single word '_Promise'. _The last word that he said to me before he died. The word that I keep hearing. What did this mean?

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the wet tears running down my cheeks. More questions started popping into my head the longer I stood, reading the single word over and over again. Is he coming back? Is he really fulfilling his promise? How did this flag get here?

"W…what is trying to tell me?" I barely muttered out in my teary voice. I fell to the ground and this time the tears were accompanied by shaky sobs, shaking my whole frame. I felt Feli's arms around me and whispering soothing words to my in his native tongue. I was feeling so many things. Confusion. Anger. Denial. All of the emotions that I felt when Gilbert first died came rushing into me as well. But…there was something else. I didn't know what it was or how it related to anything, but I still felt it. Now, I think I know what it is. That emotion might've been…happiness.

_Part 4 _

It's been one year and three months since Prussia left. All of the attention that was focused so intently on me has finally died down to sporadic phone calls and visits. Everyone's concern of my how I'm coping with the disappearance of Prussia morphed into random conversation starters.

"Hey Canada, too bad about…uh…"

"Prussia. He was Prussia."

"Oh yeah, Prussia…So how's it going?..."

They had forgotten about him.

I knew it would happen eventually but it still doesn't take away the fact that the same man that everyone used to be talking about – whether it was in kind or otherwise – has changed into a name spoken and answered with 'Who?'.

Even Spain and France seemed to forget all about him too. The self-proclaimed 'Bad Ass Trio' was turned into a duo and they acted as if nothing had happened after the initial shock wore off. That lasted all of about two months. I'm pretty sure they were hanging out with Denmark much more recently. I hope he enjoys being a replacement even if none of them really realize it yet.

Of course Germany didn't forget. How could he with the flag still waving in his backyard even after a year?

We still talk, although not as much since we wanted to try and go back to coping with things on our own again. It's nice to have someone to share all of the memories with but sometimes, there are those memories that you just want to keep to yourself. It was an unspoken agreement and he seemed to be doing well.

Today I decided to go out for a walk in one of the vast fields near Ontario just to relax myself. Work was pilling up on me, America had decided to visit this week for no apparent reason, and I was just getting tired of it all. I missed the walks Gilbert and I used to take in this same field. The ground was soft – but not too soft – and we had picnics sometimes when we both needed a break from it all. He once told me that he would bring me here and give me an 'awesome' present.

'_I'm gonna make something really awesome for you Mattie, it's gonna be, like, a surprise present for the future so make sure you don't peek on it, kay?'_

After he said that, he started coming here by himself and only telling me after he had left. He left before he was able to give me the present. I wonder what it was?

The wind blew gently throw the tall grass and a took a deep breath of my nations crisp, fresh air, effectively clearing my mind from any hectic thoughts. I closed my eyes and laid down on the ground with my arms creating a pillow behind my head. Everything was so relaxing here…

I wish I could just stay here forever without any worries or people constantly asking for things that I can't give them…

"Daddy?" A timid voice asked warily from somewhere near my head. My eyes snapped open and got up quickly. However, I didn't realize that the question-asker's head was right above mine which promptly resulted in a shared moan of 'Oww!'.

"S-Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I asked after assessing the damage to my head. I looked over to the person and observed that he was a child that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. He had pure white, wavy, shoulder-length hair and mysterious red-violet colored eyes. He was very pale, almost as much as Gilbert. Speaking of Gilbert…he looked a lot like him… Despite the fact that he was a child, he seemed to carry himself in the same way as Gilbert too.

"I-I'm f-fine. I'm sorry for being i-in your w-way sir!" The little boy apologized hurriedly. I smiled a little and patted his head.

"There's no need to apologize, it was me that was being careless. The important thing is that I didn't hit your head too hard, right?" I said. He looked back up at me with those fascinating eyes and smiled back at me. We stood there for a little while, just looking at each other. It might've been strange to someone else but I felt this strong connection to this kid. Why did he look so much like Gilbert? Why did he call me daddy? Wait…why _did _ he call me daddy?

"Hey…why did you call me daddy before?" He blushed an adorable red at the question and shifted his eyes to the side.

"U-Umm…you just l-look a lot like the person my other d-daddy used to show me. I'm sorry if I made you mad!" He apologized again. He apologizes too much, I wonder if he gets that from someone…

"Who's you other daddy?" I asked, confused.

At this his eyes seemed to lose their shyness and took a brighter glint.

"My daddy is awesome! He played with me and told me that I was awesome and that the person that he loves is Mattie and that he's awesome too! He told me that Mattie was my daddy too but I've never met him, I've only seen pictures of him…but you look so much like him, I-I thought you were the other daddy…" He trailed off, the blush returning to his snow white skin.

I stood shocked at the news. There were few people that he knew that considered themselves awesome as well as most of the things around them. America, Prussia, and Denmark and he pretty sure America and Denmark weren't in love with him…hopefully…Anyways, this meant that he was this boys father right? How was that possible? Unless…

"U-Umm, what's your name?" I asked tentatively.

"Daddy told me that I was New Prussia the last time he was here! But he hasn't been back in a long time…" New Prussia's eyes turned downcast at the last statement.

New Prussia? Was…was this the 'present' Prussia was talking about? How did he even do this?

"New Prussia…I have a few questions to ask you okay?" His little head bobbed up and down in a 'yes' manner.

"Alright so what is your Daddy's name, the one that told you about Mattie?" I asked first.

"Daddy never told me…he said that Mattie would tell me when I met him." He answered sadly.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course I remember what Daddy looked like!" He stated proudly.

I took out my phone and opened up the picture I took of Gilbert when I first met him. He told me to never erase it so that whenever I look at, I can remember 'the most awesome moment of your life'.

"Is this him?" I asked while holding the phone to his eye level. He looked at it for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he alternated between gawking at me and the picture.

"H-How did you get that picture of daddy? Do you know him? Where'd he go?" He asked with pleading eyes. I wish Prussia hadn't made me have to tell him all of things were still too hard to tell myself. However, it had to be done.

"New Prussia…I'm the Mattie that your daddy was talking about. His name was Gilbert and he didn't tell you this but you're a part of a place called Ontario. It's something called a province and it's a part of me. It's really hard to explain but it means that you can do things that other people can't. I know you might not get it but…I had to tell you." His eyes were as wide as saucers by the time I finished talking. He just stood there, standing and looking up at me for a few minutes before blinking and then the tears showed up.

"Y…you're Mattie? You were the person that daddy loved so much?" I nodded my head to confirm what he just said.

He sniffled a few times before holding his arms up at me and I took that as a signal to give him a hug. I bent down and scooped him up in my arms, hugging him close to me.

"You are so lucky. You had an awesome daddy. I can tell that he loved you very, very much." I whispered to him as I stroked his head in a hopefully soothing manner.

"W-why did d-daddy leave? W-why did he leave if he l-loved me so m-much?" He asked, his face still hidden in my shoulder.

I started crying again when he asked me this. He asked me the question I had been asking myself ever since Prussia first left. How was I supposed to answer him if I didn't even know the answer? I guess the only option would be to tell him what I had been telling myself.

"H-He didn't leave because he wanted to New Prussia. Never think that he left you because he didn't love you. He loved you and me very much. I don't know why he left, but he will always be with us in our hearts." I said as strongly as I could. New Prussia wiped away the tears on his cheeks and smiled up at me, eyes shining with hope.

"I love him too. And I love you too new daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly. He buried his head on my shoulder once again only this time with happiness rather than despair. I tightened my grip on him and smiled happily for the first time in a while.

Everything was going to work out. Even though it was only going to be the two of us, we would make this 'family' work.

"_Thank you Prussia, for keeping your promise…"_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky.

_Epilogue_

"No. Fucking. Way. We both have mini Prussia's now bro!" Alfred yelled from his seat across from me. I sighed for the thousandth time in the past hour and absently stroked Alexander's sleeping head.

"Alfred, please don't compare King of Prussia and Alexander to each other. Your insane little town is nothing like New Prussia." I commented with a slight frown. Honestly, King of Prussia is more like Prussia than Alex is as much as it confuses me to admit it.

It's been about three months since New Prussia and I were united. Since then, I've given him the name Alexander with a little help from Germany on German names. I've also told some of the others about little Alex too. Germany almost burst into tears, France practically had a heart attack and so did England but he was more quiet about it than France. This brings me to the present which is America, the last to know which made him angry for a few seconds before he came to the whole 'We both have mini Prussias!' conclusion. Apparently Prussia had left a 'mini-him' in America a while ago. I didn't really care, especially after America tried to explain to me how awesomeness needed to be spread around the world. I had stopped listening about 10 seconds in.

"Whatever Mattie, this is still really awesome! Oh I know! We should set up a play-date! You want to be a great parent right Mattie? Of course you do, just like your amazing brother!" He proclaimed. I sighed again and let him rant some more about parenthood. Honestly, how are we related besides our proximity to each other? I thought about this question for a while before I noticed that America had gone silent.

"What's wrong Al?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. It took a few seconds for him to answer.

"It's just…I'm happy for you Mattie, really happy. After all of that shi—stuff that you've been through, I'm glad you have awesome little Alex to make you feel better again. I hate it when you're sad Mattie even though I might now show it all the time. Sorry about that by the way…" He confessed warmly.

"…Thanks Alfred." I said back with a smile. I guess we were brothers after… "I wonder if he's ever going to come back…" I thought out loud. Alfred looked up at me with an unrecognizable glint to them.

"He already has bro." He replied mysteriously.

I tilted my head in confusion at what he said. What was that supposed to mean?

Even though I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, I already knew he wasn't going to answer anything.

"Well while you think about that, I'm gonna head back home! Tell NP I'll see him later too! Bye bro!" And with that, America's heavy footsteps faded into nothingness as he walked out of my house.

I frowned a little at America's sudden nickname for Alexander before carefully picking Alex up and taking him to his bed. I made sure to tuck him in and put his stuffed yellow bird plushie in his arms. Lastly, I bent down and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Alex." I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm…'Night birdie…" Alex muttered under his breath. I almost didn't catch it. Almost.

I widened my eyes in shock before pulling back a little bit.

"D-Did you just call me birdie?" I asked the seemingly unconscious figure. There was no way. Was this what America meant? It didn't even sound entirely like Alex's voice…

Alex's head turned to me and his eyelids fluttered open slightly before closing once again.

I swear on everything that I saw the same shade of red that Prussia's eyes were.

How exactly did Prussia keep his promise?...

**[A/N: Didja like it? Well I won't know unless you review! Hehe, if you liked this one, check out my others and I'll be posting more in the future so add me to your alerts to (only if you want to though) Bye~!]**


	9. If You Ever Come Back

**[A/N: Hello readers! I've been working on this for a while now but only because I'm lazy and don't really do anything until it's like 1 in the morning -_- anyways this drabble is inspired by the song If You Ever Come Back by The Script. Great song, great band, check it out. Now. I also hate the fact that fanfiction uploaded this like just a block of words. Sorry, I don't know how to change it...So with that I bring you this and review please!]**

**Rating: K - K+ It's so fluffy...**

**Characters: America, Lithuania, Russia**

**Genre: A bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Summary:** **Even though Lithuania has left, America makes sure that if things ever change, Lithuania is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: dsbkjraehbtkeah. *is too tired to disclaim***

Dear Lithuania,

Hey Toris how's it going? I actually finished all of my work for once so I thought I would write you a letter to check up on you. I haven't heard from you in a while either. I remember when you used to write to me like once a week and then…and then the letters just seemed to stop. How hard is Russia working you over there? If you ever need my help with that commie I'd be more than happy to help you out! I am the hero after all! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! You're totally invited to my birthday party in July! I know that I invite you every year but I just wanted to make sure that you know that you're always welcome. So um…I guess I should get to real point of this letter now huh? Well I just wanted to tell you that…that I really miss you. I miss how you always offered to help me out and even your coffee. Your coffee is the best in the world, what the hell do you do to it? I've tried to make it the way you did but it just didn't taste the same… This is a bit embarrassing but I even miss that apron you used to wear whenever you were working. You looked…really…uh…cute in that dude. Sorry if that made you feel a bit awkward but it's the truth. Something else that I wanted to say was that it's not as easy as I thought it was, eating take-out every night that is. I know that I'm famous for eating hamburgers all the time but I always loved the food that you made me. It was nice having that option to change everything and taste something different. Something…made by someone who really cares about me. I thank you for that Toris. *reads previous sentences* Ah crap I got kinda off topic again! I should've written this in pencil… Alright so now back to my ACTUAL point. I just wanted to really make it clear to you that you are welcome back at any time you want. I'll always be here to take you back with open arms and an awesome night out! I also wanted to confess something to you that I've been doing for a while now. I seem to have adapted this habit of keeping the light on whenever it gets dark out. You know the one outside my door? I guess a part of me thinks that you'll just walk in one day like nothing ever happened. And I also have this other new habit of dialing your number before I go to sleep but I always chicken out before you answer. I'm just so used to hearing you say good night that it's like the only way I can have a good night's sleep. Don't worry though, I sort of got over it. Instead I just call Mattie and say 'night to him every now and then. He doesn't really get it but I don't care. So, to wrap it all of that mushy crap up, I really want you to come back. Like, so bad it hurts sometimes. I know that what I just said doesn't really change anything because I know Russia won't be letting you go anytime soon and of course you want to be an independent nation like all of us. I understand all of that but…I miss you so much. So…so much… Well that's all I have to say for now. I hope you know how much I care and miss you. And I hope you know that I will always be here for you if you ever come back and need me.

I'll always be here for you,

Alfred

I'll always be here for you,

Alfred

_A few weeks later~_

Dear America,

Thank you for sending me that very heartfelt letter. But I am sorry to say that I will not be returning to your house for a long time. I am very content here with Russia and I do not think he approves of such a relationship with you, a former boss of mine. I would also like you to know that I won't be able to attend any of your birthday parties or any other type of social event that you may plan in the future. Again I thank you for your invitations but I must decline.

Good-bye,

Lithuania

"Very good Lithuania. That's the perfect response!" Russia clapped happily behind me, his excitement of America's pain evident in his voice.

I hope America would know that I didn't do this willingly. That my real response was tucked away in my most innermost pocket of my uniform. And that those crinkles on the paper were actually the remains of the tears that fell once Russia left the room.

Somehow I knew that he wouldn't. And this only made the tears fall harder.

**[A/N: Thanks...for...reading...review...please *passes out*]**


End file.
